A Price For Committing Avarice
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Gallerian was sent to the Hellish Yard for committing the Deadly Sin of Greed, while there he meets The Master of the Hellish Yard, Sateriasis, Margarita, and Kayo. Things in the Hellish Yard had just got more crazier than the conflicts of Evillous. T RATED DUE TO:LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, HUMOR, AND REFERENCES TO INFERNO(DANTE).
1. Welcome to hell

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I'm really looking forward to writing a fic based on the Evillious Chronicles 'cause I'm a huge fan of the series, but for story reasons I'm going to excluded Riliane(The Daughter of Evil/Princess of Lucifer) and Banica(Evil Food Eater Conchita/Beelzebub's Party), I'll tell in the end because I don't want to bore with the details soooooooooooooooo, here it is, my chapter on the aftermath of Judgement of Corruption/ Mammon's Court. ENJOY!

* * *

CH.1

EC 983

Gallerian Marlon, Father, Husband, and Former judge of the Dark Star Court who was found guilty for accepting bribes from criminals so he can make a quick buck, he was burned to death in his own house by the friends and family of innocent people who were victimized by the criminals deemed innocent, he opened his eyes to find himself alone, his "daughter" Michelle was nowhere to be found in what he believes is a volcano, it was not, it's really the gates that belongs to...her.

"I've been expecting you, Judge Gallerian." A dark yet beautiful tone called, he stood on his two feet and saw a hooded figure stand before him:The Master Of The Hellish Yard. "You're the Devil mentioned by the Levin followers" Gallerian said bluntly "One punishable by death, you have committed the crime of bribing sinners and committed the Deadly Sin of Greed, this crime against righteousness my friend is worthy of being sent to the Hellish Yard, however... since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself from sin." "And that would be?" "Your fortune...the symbol of avarice, you must give me all of your money, for money's the best lawyer in hell." She finished with a sadistic grin on her face. Gallerian thought hard on it. Will he choose paradise or torture? he chuckled lightly before he approached her, he leaned close to her ear which was hidden by her green hair and whispered:

"I will never give up my fortune, not to you or anyone in this cesspool you call a Hellish Yard." With that said, he pushed her aside and ran towards the door he believes leads to the Heavenly Yard, However..."Big mistake Marlon." She said as the stairs the judge was running on was disintegrating under his feet, he screamed as he fell to the Hellish Yard, he was seeing colored rings which represents the sins of Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, and Sloth while going down to the depths of hell. He finally hits the mattress in a prison like cell, ironically he was a judge who always sees the criminals that never bribed him behind bars, and now he's the one who's behind bars. "Did you have a nice trip Marlon?" The Master said as he walked towards his cell.

"How does it feel being the one behind bars instead of the people you put away?" "Your still not gonna break me,my money is beyond your reach." He said defiantly. "Indeed, since we're here I'll give you the grand tour." She grabbed her Golden Key to unlock his cell. "Is that the vessel of Wrath?" "Maybe it is maybe it isn't now shut your mouth and let's get going." The two walked past a bunch of cells before they went up the stairs. "It looked like a prison from "Shawshank Redemption"." Gallerian said the Master,she only replied "It does, does it? I like the book and the movie but the ending was terrible." They walked along the path that where is above a fiery plain filled with demons having the time of their lives and sinners suffering for their crimes of the living. "Welcome to the Hellish Yard Marlon." Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhh! "What was that?" "Oh the usual, sinners having their asses tortured, it's music to my ears." "That's awful!" "To you it is, but to me it's beautiful."

Gallerian was quite disgusted by the site before him before the hell of the Master told him:"And this, is the place where people who committed the 7 deadly sins are being punished, I call it:The Inferno." All around Gallerian could see what his old friend MA speaking of, The Prideful being broken on a Wheel, the Gluttonous being forced fed frogs, rats and etc., the Envious being bathed in cold water, the Lustful being smothered in molten rocks instead of kisses, the Slothful being thrown into a snake pit, the Wrathful being dismembered alive, and the Greedy being boiled alive in rich oil. "And this is where you be punished." She pointed at the boiling Calderon filled with rich oil and the Greedy screaming in agony.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"Gallerian Asked,She answered "People who committed the sin of Greed are to be boiled alive in a Calderon filled with rich oil, the only flaw is that it makes your skin smooth but the boiling part makes up for it." "I wouldn't mind having skin smooth as a baby's bottom but there's no way I'm jumping in there!" "You shouldn't thought of that before you choose to keep your fortune soooooooo," she grabbed a nearby pitch fork and poked his buttocks "Have a nice swim!" "Aaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" Gallerian fell into the boiling Calderon of oil "IT HURTS, AAAAGGHH THE HUMANITY! But I feel like a young man again, OW OW AAAGGGHH!" "I love the smell of justice in the morning."

After hours of begin boiled like a hotdog, he was pushed into his cell by a random imp before the Hell master said "LIGHTS OUT!" Gallerian gladly laid on his bed face down before he felt something crunching in his pocket, he took something that was crunching and found an old family photo of Him, His beautiful wife, and his very sweet "daughter" Michelle being slightly wrinkled and burnt from the oil, for the first time in 3 Years since his wife's death and Michelle's condition:He shed a tear of sadness and said:"Someday, this cesspool will become a utopia for me and my daughter." Before he cried himself to sleep in his pillow.

He woke up when he felt something brush his head lightly, and wondered what it was, he looked and saw that there was a hole in the wall that's next to another cell, he peeped through and saw nothing but a chemistry set with a bunch of small empty bottles and *a small Christmas tree and a bunch of beautiful Kimonos hanging on the wall at first but then saw a pair of blue bloodshotted eyes almost covered by pink bangs, Gallerian fell back off his bed when he saw what's on the other side of the wall **"My lover." The unknown voice said, it sounded like a woman "you look just like my lover, you have his eyes, a pair of gorgeous eyes filled with unfaithfulness." "Unfaithfulness?" Gallerian questioned. "He cheated on me with those three harlots who he claims those are his wife and daughters, and once I made myself beautiful for him, he greeted me like a stranger." "...I don't think he was your lover to begin with miss..." "Kayo Sudou." "Right, Like I said Kayo, I don't think he was your lover to begin with, I think your just crazy."

There was a long silence before she stuck her arm through the wall and tried to stab him with a pair of scissors. "Wait a minute," he said "you're the tailor from Enbizaka, Snakeland, you caused the Enbizaka murders." "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she tried to stab him before..."Quite down Kayo-Chan what's your problem?" A sweet sounded voice said to her "THIS ASSHOLE THINKS I'M CRAZY BECAUSE MY LOVER DOESN'T KNOW ME!" "Is it the new guy?" Another voice said, he sounded very smooth and sexy. "Yeah." "Let me see what he's like." He stuck his arm clothed in purple with frills through the cell bars with a small hand mirror in hand "well don't me waiting come here." Gallerian walked to the corner of his cell and saw a very sexy man with purple hair with matching eyes, Gallerian recognized this man from the history books as ***Sateriasis Venomania, The Duke of Lust.

The duke for some reason became shocked when he saw the judge then became enraged as he grabbed Gallerian's head and starts to knock his head on the wall. "HEY WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" "I'LL TEACH YOU TO KILL ME IN MY HAREM KACHESS CRIM YOU CROSS DRESSING BASTARD! :-( " Then a burst of water burst on them causing them to stop, the Hell Master was wearing a long black nightgown with no sleeves and was holding a bucket and said:"I see you became aquanted with the demon of Asmodean Judge Gallerian." "Gallerian?" Venomania asked "he does look like your killer but he's not, this man only died resently so you have no busines in hazing fresh meat, now go to bed sex fiend."

She then walked to Kayo's cell and said:"You get back to bed Yandere tailor, you to Princess of Sleep." "That's easy!" Margarita said as she feel asleep. "And as for you Judge, your still new so I'll let you off with a warning, next time I won't go easy on you." She then did the _"I got my eye on you"_ hand gesture to him and left, Gallerian went to sleep on the top bunk instead of the bottom because of Kayo's hole. He quietly went to sleep as he held his family photo close to him.

END CHAPTER

* * *

I actually started crying when Gallerian became sad about his family, anyways I hope you like this chapter, if you did leave a comment and/or Request and I'll deliver and credit you for it.

*Margarita Blankenheim("Gift"from the Princess who brought sleep/Belphegor's "Gift") was part of an criminal Organization called Peré Noël(Father Christmas) which deals with a twisted Christmas theme, so she has a cute little tree to go with it.

**It is unknown which vocaloid Kayo's "lover" is represented by, but it's popular possiblity is KAITO because the color representing him is blue but that's still not enough evidence to prove it, but just for the heck of it I made the lover KAITO XD.

***Resent poles in the Evillious Chronicles Wiki shows some of the character names are retranslated, one of the characters is the duke who was changed from Sateriajis to Sateriasis. (Notice the "J" turned to an "S"?)

And as for Riliane and Banica, Riliane was redeemed after she became a nun in daughter of white, so I don't think she'll go to hell because of it. Banica ate herself and the demon of Gluttony and became the new demon of Gluttony, and later after the story of evil she became the Master of the Graveyard so she's pretty much at the theater with MA and the others.

Now with that out of the way, I'll be back with chapter 2, CHAO!


	2. Making Friends

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, This took me awhile longer than it should be, but it was worth the wait. ENJOY!

* * *

CH 2

Gallerian was sent to his post again, it hurts but it was tiring once he got used to it. He was sitting in the Calderon with the Greedy people again and as usual, it was not good.

"OW! DAMN IT, IT HURTS!" Gallerian Complained

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Kayo said while swimming in cold water and wearing snorkel gear.

"Aren't you at least suffering?"

"A little, but because the Hell Master was impressed by my Tailoring skills, she gave me half of this punishment by giving me a job."

"And that would be?"

"Tailoring clothes for the Demons here, making sure they look appealing for their trip to the surface, I even designed a lovely tux for a falling angel."

"That's good to knoOOFFF!" Gallerian was interrupted by a swimmer pushing him. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! This Calderon is so crowded."

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG! Kayo:"Oh lunch break, then it's time for me to tailor."

There was a big cafeteria filled with demons, imps, and sinners(though the gluttonous are not invited due to being force-fed.) Gallerian grab a food tray and got his food...which was exactly what prison food will be like. "You got any ice cream?" Gallerian asked. All he got from a big-boned Hellish imp wearing an apron was a bowl of chili with what he thinks are raisins, not a good combination.

"That's not ice cream..." Gallerian said trying to keep calm

"Both the chili and your ice cream are served in bowls, so that's your ice cream." Said the Imp in a Mafia like tone. 'Now move along buddy your holding up the line.

He got to an empty table with a bowl of chili with "raisins" and a glass of water, Kayo joined in with him, Gallerian was poking at the food with a spoon Before Kayo asked:"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if the foods alive." He answered

"It's not, but it tastes crappy."

"I guess it's either that or going hungry."

"Anyways, Margarita should be here."

"Who's she?"

"My roommate, you heard the name "Princess of Sleep" haven't you?"

"Hit and miss."

"Hiya Kayo-Chan!" Margarita came to the table where the other two are sitting.

Gallerian's jaw dropped when he saw the former Marchioness of Toragay because she looks so much like his "daughter" Michelle, except she's walking and her hair is a bit more greenish compared to Michelle who's slightly blueish.

"Hi Margy-chan, how's the snake pit?" Kayo asked

"Same as ever, they bite." Margarita said as she pulled a green snake out of one of her pigtails. "I just want to sleep again."

"I can see that...for the thousandth time...What's with you Judge?" Kayo asked Gallerian

Margarita looked at Gallerian, her eyes widen when she saw the judge who looks just like her childhood friend and Ex-Husband Caspar Blankenheim.

"YOU LOOK LIKE MY DAUGHTER/ HUSBAND MICHELLE/CASPAR! I'M NOT CASPER/MICHELLE, I'M GALLERIAN/MARGARITA!

"Another mistaken identity thing going on rookie?" An unknown voice said.

They turned and saw Sateriasis Venomania wearing nothing but a *Purple furisode Kimono with lavender rose patterns and a black sash tied around his waist as he did a very sexy pose through the doorway.

"Damn it Sati that's my Kimono you're wearing you pervert." Kayo said with a crossed face.

"But I thought you women like it, I have one of the shoulders exposed along with my well-toned abs, I'm almost completely exposed, it's everything a woman would dream of."

Kayo blushed at the thought of seeing and kissing a duke wearing one her favorite kimonos, considering that her lover is dead, she got on her knees and kissed his shin.

"Oh your too kind, Tailor of Envy."

"What am I looking at?" Gallerian said in disgust "I've seen rapists and perverts in my courtroom but I never in my life seen them go into action in front of people, probably to remained formal out of respect."

Venomania then felt something touch his shoulder, turned and saw The Master of the Hellish Yard angrily glaring at him with no remorse, she clocked him in the jaw and punched Kayo in the forehead and said:"Committing Lust is not allowed in the Hellish Yard, I've told you that a bazillion times for the last 800 years you violet colored prostitute!"

After lunch was over,Kayo invited Gallerian to her tailor shop. He was amazed on how the shop looked on the inside, it had this lovely eastern theme to which makes him feel like he's in **Snakeland.

"What do you think of my shop judge?" The tailor asked

"It's beautiful, I only had a friend named Ma who looked like she came from the east but I never seen its culture in person." Gallerian said looking at the lovely fabrics. "I can see why the demons looks so appealing."

"I've always had keeped focused on my work with my mothers scissors in my hand and a little motto."

"and your motto would be?"

"_The more you sharpen them, the better they cut."_

"...Terrific motto...! What was that?" He felt something snip the back of his head but he couldn't get it.

"This hell's probably going into your head, no run along and get to your post before the Hell Master turns into the devil on you."

Gallerian walked away back to his Cauldron, after he left Kayo was holding a small lock of the judge's hair and took a big whiff of it(Creepy huh?), along the way he saw Margarita sleeping in the snake pit as the snakes began to pounce her, Gallerian jumped in there and tried rescuing her, being bitten by snakes in the process. Margarita woke up and saw Gallerian holding her.

"Thank goodness your alright miss." Gallerian said picking the snakes off.

"You saved me?" Margarita said rubbing her eyes. "No one ever saves anyone here."

"Why's that?...OW!"

Gallerian was whipped in the back by another hellish imp as it said:"No one gets spared in the Hellish Yard sinner, now get back to your post! Same with you Princess of Sleep!"

"I'm sorry Gallerian." Margarita said before she went back to the pit.

Gallerian stood up and walked away, brushing the freshly made injury on his back. He walked past the lustful who are smothered in molten rocks, but apparently Venomania is having an easier time there, he doesn't look like he's suffering.

"Hello judge." Said the duke.

"Hi Duke, looks like your having an easy time with your punishment." Gallerian replied

"Oh it does hurt, it just feels like BDSM to me."

"What's wrong with you!?"

"Lot of things, I wish I could "rub one out" but I can't"

"EWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh come on you never did that?"

"I choose not to because I'm a respectful and Loving family man, and now I choose to end this conversation."

"You suck man, you suck! D:"

He left to perform his punishment again. At night, Gallerian decorated his cell with things from his house, he place a family portrait on the hole in the wall so Kayo won't wake him, his favorite books(including the Daughter of Evil novel), and a safe to keep his remaining fortune away from the Hell Master.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Venomania said holding the hand mirror

"What now pervert?" Gallerian said bluntly

"I thought of something to do to the Hell Master tonight."

"If it involves you and me together or us having a 3 way with her, forget it."

"What? No. But that is tempting but I have a plan to give what she deserves."

"Have you ever done anything to her at all?"

"No...but tonight I got the keys."Sati said holding the keys

"...All right,when do we start?." Gallerian said as Sateriasis formed a devious smirk.

***That night, Gallerian, Sateriasis, Kayo, and Margarita snuck into the Hell Master's bedroom, she was sleeping peacefully when the four deadly sinners are picking up her mattress and fade into the night. The next day, the imps we're wondering where the Hell Master went.

"Hey buddy." Said the first imp, "have you seen the mistress?"

"Nope, I haven't seen here all morning." Said the second imp.

As if would've turned out, she was sleeping in the middle of a lake which was used to punished the Envious, she woke up and fell in the cold lake, she was shocked when she fell and climbed back to the mattress, she saw the four sinners and all the other sinners laughing at her.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!"She yelled as she tripped and fell in the lake again.

"I know we're gonna get severely punished for this, but that was worth it!" Gallerian said while high fiveing Venomania.

* * *

This was pretty much the stupidest chapter I ever uploaded, but I'm sure you guys like it.

*The Kimono thing was based on a scene from Black Butler II where Alois Trancy wore the same thing, Except his is redwith butterflies and spider webs(Not gonna spoil anymore.)

**Snakeland is an eastern Island somewhere near Evillous, it's obviously based on the life country of Japan, having been isolated for a long time and having Japanese culture EVERYTHING.(and that's where Enbizaka takes place.)

***This is supposed to be based on the ending of an 80's movie my dad likes, I don't remember what's it called but it was used in a Family Guy episode:"The Griffin Family History".

Lastly, I would like to give POKESPE-FAN created for giving me a tip for making dialogue readable, by separating paragraphs when a character speaks. I'll be back with chapter 3. CHAO!


	3. punishment

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I am so sorry that I kept you waiting, I had a bunch of stuff to do on Google+ and the other Fanfic here, and YouTube. But don't worry I'm not dead so here's chapter 3, and I think I will add a new character or two just to make up the procrastination...ENJOY!

* * *

In an unknown bedroom, a young 14-year-boy was sleeping under the covers in his room, dreaming of something until...

"Lemy..." said a voice, it sounded like a young woman. Lemy moved under the covers a bit. "Little Hänsel..."

"Mmm..."Lemy finally woke up to see his blond 23-year-old friend:Ney Marlon, she's the embodiment of his descendant's sister Gretel and the former wielder of the Glass of Conchita, she's also wearing a dark gray tunic with matching pants, are sleeves that go down to her elbows, brown knee high boots and a brown belt around her waist.

"Morning Onee-Chan." Lemy greeted her with a smile. He got out bed, took a shower and got into his baby blue jacket with a pink and magenta checker pattern inside, underneath is a horizontal black and magenta strip shirt, a baggy pair of red violet pants and a pair of plain brown shoes. He got out of his room into the main throne room with Ney at his side.

"Your grace?" Ney asked, no answer.

"Hello?" Lemy called out but still nothing, that is until she came. She was dripping wet with a towel over her head as she said"Those bastards! They think they can make a fool out of me!"

"Master of the Hellish Yard!" Ney exclaimed when the Hell Master came in, "what happened to you?"

"I was soaked to the bone in the cold waters of Envy by that Asmodean Manwhore and the newcomer that's what happen!"

"So Sateriasis finally did it right your excellency?" Lemy asked

"Out of all the sinners in hell that revolted against me, that pervert did his first revolt that made me look like an idiot in front of everyone."

"I'll get you another towel your grace." Ney said as she ran off.

"Thank you Ney, as I was saying, I'll be sentencing those fools in the hole for two months, see if they were to beg for mercy for humiliating yours truly."

Ney returned with a fresh towel and her trademark mask"Your Mask."

"Thank you." She puts the mask over her demon like eyes. "Now see to it that they are dragged to the hole for their punishment."

*"Wow I never know you were this uptoosed your excellency" Lemy said

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She yelled while her arms are up and the top part of her body is slightly bent to the left.

"Uptoosed! I said you were being uptoosed!"

"Don't ever say that in front of me again! You think I'm uptoosed now?"

"Nope, now your just being acute." Lemy said as the hell master's arms are down and the top part of her body is really bent to the right like if she had watched the Ben drowned creepypasta on YouTube.

Meanwhile, Ney was on her way to punish the two sinners of hell for embarrassing the Master of Hades. She was greeted by two large imps holding the trouble makers. "I'll take it from here." She said

"Well well Ney, looking good this morning." Sateriasis swooned

"Spare me the informalities Duke I'm not tricked by the spell Asmodeus gave you."

"Shit."

She then took a look at Gallerian Marlon, she was quite surprised due to him looking like her half-brother King Kyle Marlon, but kept that to herself.

"And who are you?" She asked the judge

"Judge Gallerian Marlon." He answered

"I see..." they both have the same name, it was proof of their Royal blood line. "Well you two should know that humiliating the Master is a felony, it made her look absolutely foolish, thereby punishment is an order."

"...look, if you want to torture us with some of that BDSM equipment then be my guest." The Duke started.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" The Judge yelled

"Lot's of things that are NSFW(Not Safe For Work) but very pleasurable to the soul."

"That's Nasty." The large imp holding Sateriasis said.

Gallerian's face turned red when he mentioned it."I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE! THAT'S TOO MUCH!" He yelled covering his ears

'That's what I'm saying Kyle now let's get going." Ney said heading for the torture chamber.

"Did she just call me Kyle?" The Judge asked himself.

There they were chained to the wall, they were already bored waiting for someone so Gallerian sang something to pass the time.

"Lu Li La, Lu Li La." Gallerian sang

'What was that?" Venomania asked

"A lullaby, my daughter used to sing it."

"Oh, you're not a virgin?"

"...yeah. Ma, a friend of mine told me that it's a clockwork lullaby, it's suppose to have this healing remedy but I'm not a believer of magic before I came here."

"Ah, that's good to know."

Then the door swung open, and came in Lemy wearing a clown costume and pushing a basket under a white cover.

"No offence boy but it's a little late for my birthday." Venomania teased.

"I know you, your Lemy the Killer from the Evillious history books."

"The one and only, I the Pierrot used to punish the bad children of the night, now I punish the bad people of the Hellish Yard." Lemy said as he went to one of the nearby switches which caused the chains to pull on Venomania's limbs."

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Had enough?"

"N-not really... It's pretty...arousing."

"Really? REALLY!?" Gallerian said in disbelief.

"What I have an endless Libido from the demon of Lust, get used to it."

"Maybe I can fix that." The Pierrot said as he removed the white covers, took out the torture devices and looked at the two sinners with a sadistic smile on his face as the two sinners gulped."Don't get too comfortable boys."

Meanwhile in one of the prison cells, Margarita was making a gift for one of the demons to use as her roommate Kayo returned from the tailor shop when they heard screaming.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Margarita winced at the pain and suffering up there with her old teammate from Peré Nöel.

"Uuuuuugggghh!" She hugged Kayo tightly "What am I going to do? There suffering up there under the hands of V. The Pierrot!"

"I don't know that's the nature of hell." Kayo said "and besides isn't he part of that Organization you worked with?"

"I know but even I am scared of him!" She began to cry in her friend's chest when she heard another scream.

Meanwhile at the dining room, The Master of the Hellish Yard was eating breakfast when Gallerian came in with the unconscious Sateriasis over his arm covered in bruises and scratches, she turned and saw that the judge was furious at her saying:

"I am going to kick...your...ass." before falling unconscious

End Chapter

* * *

Finally I'm done writing it, I actually was depressed writing it because the stupid internet connection ruined it so it may not be my best work ever, because of a last minute jump, I hope you like it.

P.S. Ney Marlon is based of the Derivative Akita Nehru from the Daughter of Evil series and Lemy Abelard is based of the Vocaloid Kagamine Len from the Fifth Pierrot which takes place after Gift From the Princess who Brought Sleep.

*that was another Family Guy joke from the episode "The 3 Kings".

Please leave some requests and/or positive reviews. CHAO!


	4. Intruders

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I'm finally back with another chapter, i'm sorry it took longer than it should have 'cause i broke my tablet two weeks earlier, but now i'm back with a new tablet. This is a request from Hylianodst who wants me to include The Master of the Graveyard(MEIKO) and Waiter(Kagamine Rin) visiting hell, I couldn't find an angle on it but I'm sure this will work out. ENJOY!

* * *

EC 984

It has been a year since Gallerian was sent to hell for all eternity, he had found out that Ney Marlon was his descendent's half-sister which makes him her "how many" Great Grand Nephew, at least he has some family with him despite being the embodiment of a 14-year-old psychopath named Gretel. Also he and The Master of the Hellish Yard now have tension between, becoming sworn enemies with one another.

Somewhere in the forest deep, two people...no, human vessels were walking on a path to someplace. A beautiful woman wearing a red Victorian dress holding an umbrella and a teenage girl wearing a white suit meant for a young male with black knee-high boots and a white bow in the back of her head.

"Uhhhhggg." The little one whined stopping at her tracks.

"What now Waiter?" The woman asked

"My legs are getting tired."

"So? You want me to eat them? You're a mirror."

"First off: you call yourself a Repulsive Food eater? Secondly:no I want you to carry me."

"No, you carry yourself!"

The waiter groaned in frustration as she tagged along with her gluttonous companion, it took a half hour for them to reach their destination, a tunnel which leads to the river Styx. They walked down the straits till they reached the river with a boat and a skeleton figure holding a long stick for an ore.

"Money please." The skeleton said holding out its bony hand and wiggling its fingers.

Waiter dug into her pockets and took out a twenty-dollar bill, she gave it to the skeleton man.

"Right this way ladies."

They stepped into the boat and sat down for the ride, the skeleton started to move the boat through river styx with a long stick. Everything was dark, the air was damp, and the river looked like it's filled with people, The Master of the Graveyard looked down on the river and saw someone trying to grab her but failed. "Eh, I've seen scarier undead people, this one's gonna be the worst." MOTG said yawning, not bothered by the people of the dead. It was dark and damp and the air smells mucky, something that the MOTG is used to from her eternity through Evillious as a Demon living in a wine glass. The Waiter was disgusted by the site, she has been used to living in life's splendor since she was Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, also known as "The Daughter of Evil". So it's no wonder that she is uncomfortable.

"This place is giving me the willys" The Waiter said shivering, soon the place has gotten warmer when they passed by a small crater filled with molten rock, they were amazed how the hellish yard is so lively filled with sinners, imps, and demons.

"DUCK!" the skeleton yelled when they passed under a wheel, connected to them were the prideful who committed Pride, they ducked under as one of the sinners said "help us!"

they reached for their destination, MOTG got out first when the skeleton asked:"what's the occasion of coming here?"

"its private business" MOTG answered as the Waiter got out.

"...OK."

The two walked along a rocky path for at least a few minutes until they reached the Hellish Yard Master's hovel.

"alright Banica" The Waiter started, holding one of the mirrors of Lucifenia "You create a diversion with your zombie friends while I sneak into the castle with Lucifer's wings."

"Sounds like a good plan." MOTG agreed holding a glass cup, she poured the wine onto the ground and a bunch of undead solders started to appear, "litsen up boys, were gonna keep the imps in hell busy so it's time to make your mama proud right?"

The Zombies nodded their heads in aggrement."Good, now get out their and make some trouble for them!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!" the Zombies cried and ran off to cause trouble for the Hellish Yard, "While they're busy I think i'll have a snack."

"you go do that but please don't get caught." Waiter said as she took flight "We can't let Ma down."

"KK." MOTG said as she put on her bib.

The Waiter flew up into the castle with the 6 wings of Lucifer on her back, she climbed in through the bathroom window and saw that her friend is already causing s*** down there."Perfect" she said to herself "she's got those bastards occupied." she walked out of the bathroom into the hallway,"alright now where am I gonna find the chamber?" she saw one of the imps talking about the chamber so she quietly followed them to it.

**MEANWHILE**

Ney was checking out one of Kayo's Kimonos in her shop, she was wearing an orange komon kimono with cherry blossom patterns on it and a blue obi around her waist,"ths one looks really nice Kayo." Ney said

"Thank you Ney." Kayo thanked her "the orange goes great with blue, that and your yellow hair makes the blue obi stand out too...i'm a little jealous of you."

"Don't even think about it Yandere."

"OK."

Than suddenly a small imp came in out of nowhere "Oh sorry Miss Ney." it said

"No it's alright" Ney said "what is it?"

"there's trouble going on near the River Styx, were loosing a bunch of imps and the're Zombies running loose!"

"Zombies...there's one person I know who can control the undead." Ney takes off her Kimono which reveils her suit. "put this on my tab Kayo."

"sure" she said folding up the kimono.

Ney then ran as fast as she can to the River Styx entrance and saw the person she knew before "CONCHITAAAAAA!"

The MOTG turned her head and saw Ney standing before her, her bib was all bloody and there was a bone stick out of her mouth."Well well well if it isn't Gretel, I haven't seen you since *Castle Hedgehog, you're looking good."

"Don't try to butter me up lady I got your game."

"Oh Ney, I'm disappointed in you." she then summoned her Zombie friends "I already have a female servant, but I will make it worth while, what do you say Ney?"

"No...I sold my soul to you once, but it won't happen again."

"...Very well then, ATTACK!" She then started attacking the MOTG's undead solders.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

The Waiter made it safely to the chamber room, she slowly open the doors and walked in. She was awed by the designs in the room, it reminds her of the throne room back in Lucifenia...when she was the Queen. She looked around the room then stop when she saw something she and her friend came all this way Looking for: The Golden Key. The Waiter smiled and ran towards the container holding it only to find it locked up, she took a hairpin out of her hair and started to lock pick the pad lock.

"Oh Ma's going to be happy when she sees this." She thought to herself.

Just as the Waiter unlocked it...she heard someone clearing their throat, she turned and saw The Master of the Hellish Yard standing over her with a scowling face.

"And just what do you think you're doing intruder?" She said with venom seeping through her teeth.

The Waiter took the Key and flew with Lucifer's 6 wings "GET BACK HERE!" The Hell Master yelled.

The Waiter flew triumphly and laughing, yelling to the MOTG below her"I GOT IT! I GOT THE VESSEL OF WRATH!" before a knife sliced one of her wings causing her to fall.

"Oh crap" MOTG exclaimed when she saw the Waiter fall, "sorry Ney we'll have to play next time."

'Yeah you better run away you gluttonous Whore!" Ney yelled giving her the bird.

The Waiter was rubbing her butt as her wings were disappearing, she was wondering who attacked her, then someone wearing a clown costume around her physical age stood over her with the same knife that attacked her, Lemy Abelard. She was surprised because he looked like her "other half", but he only looked at her as an enemy.

"Allen?" The Waiter asked "Is that you?"

"Allen? Whose that?" Lemy asked before he brought his knife, only to find it eaten by The Master of the Graveyard "HUH?!"

"My advice Hansel, put some salt on that knife" MOTG suggested licking her lips "Come on Riliane." she grabbed The Waiter and took off with her parasol "Mary Poppins" style.

"...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Lemy replied before he picked up something from the ground and returned to the castle.

soon the duo returned to the surface where surprisingly Ma, The Sorceress of Time was waiting for them at the entrance.

'Hiya girls, I was just coming to get you two." Ma said in a jolly tone in her voice, "You have something we want for mister Marlon?"

"Of course we do! Riliane? you have the key?" The MOTG asked

"Yeah!" The Waiter said as she dug into her pockets...she searched all of her pocket only to find nothing gold but her mirror. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"I think that clown that looked like Allen took it."

"Is there something wrong?" Ma asked

"Just a minute Ma." MOTG said "look deeper brat!"

"I am Lady Rude!" The Waiter spat

"...You lost it didn't you?" Ma started

"...yeah." the two answered with their heads down

there was silence between them when they said that, Ma just walked up to them, giving them a reassuring smile that hid her real reaction, she punched them on their foreheads twice. The first to vent her anger and the second to get a point across.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO, I TOLD YOU TO GET THE VESSEL OF WRATH FROM THAT DEVIL SPAWN AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT YOU F***ING IDIOTS!"

**BACK IN HELL**

Lemy bowed to the Master of the Hellish Yard as he presented the golden key to his ladyship."Your key my lady."

"Thank you Lemy." The Hellish Yard Master said "That was one hell of an incident today my boy, Marlon's friend had planned to fulfill his wish to make my dominan a Utopia for that Greedy judge."

"Does he know that those two failed?" lemy asked

"Yes, but it seems the Judge is partying for the fact that his friend will save him soon."

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Speak of the devil here he comes."

Gallerian ran into the throne room, drinking an entire bottle of Blood Grave, wearing a party hat and a sash that said: "I'M A WINNER!", and eating a triple scoop ice cream cone. Gallerian chugged the last of the Blood Grave and smash the bottle on the ground.

"I'M GOING TO EITHER BE FREE AS A BIRD OR BECOME THE KING OF THIS HELL HOLE YOU **MASKED BITCH!" Gallerian slurred happily as he finished his ice cream.

"Yeah but those two vessels failed to retrieve my key."

"Maybe so, but Ma and my collectibles know where we are now,it's only a matter of time before my wish comes true."

"Hm, we shall see...Soul of Adam."

END CHAPTER

* * *

And that was chapter 4, i'm sorry it took to long like i said before but oh well, buti hope you like it.

*Castle Heagehog is a place in the western island of Marlon,Evillious. It's also the place where the song "Handbeat Clocktower" takes place, Not Heartbeat.

**I made a song reference with the Hell Master's Vocaloid GUMI, why? because it was sung by her.

I want positive feedback please and i'm more than welcome to take requests(as long is it age appropriate), CHAO!


End file.
